


Hoot hoot hoe

by Rawr_wtf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a villager tbh, Bokuto can’t speak, Bokuto is an owl/human hybrid, Gay, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, No Smut, and ran away from the village into every cottagecore lesbians dream, expect mistakes!, no beta read, probably set more than 100 years ago???, probbly royal/medieval au dunno, pure fluff, that bitch can fly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr_wtf/pseuds/Rawr_wtf
Summary: Something happened to Akaashi, 10 years ago. He met a humanoid creature flying through the sky, being chased by his people. They called it, Bokuto.It had black and white feathers covering it’s neck just down to its hips, big honey-colored eyes, and majestic wings. Features resembling an owl really.Akaashi stepped in-front of it just before a knife was lodged into it’s throat, and let it loose.Years later, it appears in his room, only able to say the word hoot.I give you fantasy bokuaka. What next? Who knows...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. prowlouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Welcome to ‘hoot hoot hoe’ a world where bokuto is an owl. The chapter titles will include but will not be limited to owl puns. Enjoy?? Also, chapter lengths are inconsistent (one might be one page and one might be 3) and updates are pretty slow

Prologue: 20xx, August 21st, 4:00 AM.

It was a cold autumn night, Akaashi’s lungs stung as the cold air spread through his body. They’ve been chasing something through the woods, objects being thrown at it. Everyone was trying to catch this thing flying through the woods. 

Especially the older folk, who seemed fed up with it. Up in the sky, a young Bokuto flew through the woods at increasing faster speeds. Suddenly, something jabs the side of his wing. He yelps, quickly turning over to it. Blood was staring to spill out of the wound, making him loose traction in the air.

Bokuto cried out as he hit the ground forcefully, bouncing forward a few times before coming to a stop.

“Finally! We caught you, after these years...after destroying almost all our crops...” a villager growled, taking out a switchblade while flicking their thumb. The blade of the knife glinted in the pale moonlight, barely visible. 

Bokuto backed up against the tree behind him, shaking uncontrollably. His feathers puffed up underneath him, covering his mouth. Letting out a shaky hoot, he forced his eyes shut. “Now... I can finally have my revenge against your kind!” The villager pulled his hand back, and-

“No!”   
Akaashi smacked the switchblade out of their hand, it lodged itself into another tree. “Don’t do that, It’s even smaller than me!” He shouted, running towards Bokuto. The humanoid’s eyes frantically tried to back even farther into the tree, clutching at the ground, knuckles turning white.

The villager shouted curses at the small boy, just about ready to kill him. Akaashi ignored them, putting a hand to Bokuto’s head. “It’s okay. Let me help you.” He declared, taking a handkerchief and wiping away to blood. Bokuto jolted, before slowly giving in. 

That was the last moment Akaashi could remember from that day, not even sure if it happened in the first place. He woke up the next day, confused, head throbbing. 

A bump was on the side of his head, bandages wrapped around his forehead. Nobody told him anything, even after he begged to get answers. Sooner or later, he gave up, and forgot about it as he grew.

That was until-


	2. prowlouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets the humanoid again, aged 17, after 10 years.

-years later.

Sunlight shone through the glass window, open. Akaashi swore that it wasn’t open before, and neither was...

A humanoid stood in the middle of the room, his big eyes peering at Akaashi. Bokuto let out a quiet ‘hoot?’ as he slowly got closer to the bed. Hesitantly, the curly haired man shifted from his bed, it creaked as he leaned forward.

Stiffly, he moved his hand touch the figure, wondering if he was an hallucination or not. The soft feathers felt warm on his fingers as he unconsciously stroked them. “Huh... so you are real.” Akaashi mustered under his breath, pulling his hand away slowly. 

The humanoid let out a soft noise as the feeling on his head moved away. Bokuto moved towards Akaashi, taking his hand into his and putting it back on his head. The curly haired man was surprised from the sudden contact, before settling in this position. He didn’t seem to be that hostile, pretty sociable actually.

Bokuto looked up into Akaashi’s eyes, a big smile coming onto his face. Then, everything came back to him. The memories, the pain, the fright. Everything. He looked away as he zoned out, clutching onto the sheets. “You were that... that owl kid...” Akaashi managed to squeeze out, looking back at Bokuto’s honey eyes. “Bokuto... at least... that’s what they called you...” 

The room got brighter as the sun rose into the sky, and the moment of remembering ended. “You got really big, er. Bokuto.” He commented as he stood up. Bokuto used to be as tall as a dresser, now he’s taller than the doorframe. (Which he proceeded to hit the top of his head on when they walked out) They head down the hallway and into the living room.

Inside this warm cottage were trinkets, books, apothecary plants, pictures, a fireplace, other things, and of course, furniture. There was a small garden at the back, where fruits and vegetables were growing, along with some chickens. It was small, sure, but it was enough for Akaashi to live in. 

It was far from the village. Once he came of age, he ran away and built this. Never had Akaashi expected to make breakfast for a long lost memory, a vegan pancake warming up in the stovetop. 

In fact, he doesn’t even know why he’s making breakfast for a long lost memory. It can’t even speak... well, any language at all! Akaashi turned over to where Bokuto was sitting, his long nails clacking against his wooden table. Bokuto looked up, and smiled again. His sight shifted back the the pan, sprinkling some salt and pepper before flipping it over. 

“Hey, can you understand me? Though, it might’ve been obvious you did from the start...um. Let out a h-hoot? if you understand.” Akaashi stumbled over his words, mentally scolding himself. Right after that, Bokuto let out a loud hoot, flapping his arms in the air. 

‘Wow, he actually does. Cool.’ Akaashi thinks to himself, before taking out a plate and setting down the pancake onto it. He walked over, putting it down in front of Bokuto, taking the seat across from him. Almost instantly, he started to gulp down the whole, the whole pancake down. 

The curly haired man watched him eat it, somewhat surprised. “You’re half owl, of course you’d do that.” Akaashi breathed out, clearing his throat. “Can you talk, any other word than hoot?” 

The humanoid tilted his head, before nodding slightly. He cleared his throat, patted down his feathers, and spoke. 

“A...ak..akam...shi!” Bokuto called out, sounding more like a slur than a name. This time, Akaashi was actually surprised. The owl man smiled at his seemingly great accomplishment. 

“Ah...um...Anything else? Other... than my name?”

“b-b-bok..oo...ta? bo-o...ku...to?” 

“No, not just names, normal words?”

Bokuto frowned, slumping into his chair. Akaashi chuckled, putting a hand onto the owl mans head. It seemed like his face lit up, leaning into the hand. It seemed like he was preparing for another word.

“t..thh...ank you.” Bokuto smiled, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> look at these homosexuals.


End file.
